Blast From the Future
by Lexo-Mancer
Summary: Danny Phantom was fighting ghosts just like any other day, until a strange female ghost with vivid green hair and bright yellow eyes showed up. She single handedly beat Skulker into submission, and then ordered Danny to stop fighting ghosts. Who is she, why is she interfering, what do the other strange ghosts that show up want with Danny? Set pre- Phantom Planet, AU.
1. Unexpected Interference

**I want to say thank you in advanced for choosing to read my story. I hope you enjoy it. When you get to the end, if you feel the desire, I would be thrilled if you reviewed my story. This is the first fan fiction I have posted, but I would love any suggestions you have on how I can Improve, or simply whether or not you liked it.**

** Finally, unfortunately I must inform you that I do not own the TV show Danny Phantom, or any of its characters. If I did, there would still be new episodes.**

** Please enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

** ~Lexo-Mancer**

* * *

It was just an average day in Amity Park; the sun was shining, the birds were singing. No one was in school because it was Saturday. Two ghosts were duking it out over the skyline. Clouds could not be spotted for miles around. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your pelt shall rest at the foot of my bed, WHELP!" bellowed the louder ghost. He could be recognized from miles around with green flames for hair and a goatee, though at the moment, the most memorable part of his image was his hands clutching at the air in front of him. There was a slight hum from the jet-pack responsible for keeping him airborne.

The sound didn't cover the sigh of the other, white haired ghost. Nor did it cover the slap, as he clapped his white gloved hand over his green eyes, and dragged it down his face.

"Four things, Skulker," snapped the young ghost, frustration evident in his voice. Normally this one would be much more up for sarcastic remarks, but he was just not feeling it today. "One, ewwwwww; two, I have a name, it's Danny Phantom; three, think about your track record. How many times have you_ tried_ to catch me?"

The robotic ghost looked down, as he tried to think, muttering to himself, "Uhhh…carry the one…add the five…"

"And how many times have you succeeded?" Danny interrupted, barely restraining the beginnings of a smirk. Oh, now he was getting in the groove of things.

Skulker kicked at the air. "Recent records show-"

Danny coughed "ZERO" into his hand. Skulker glared at him.

_If looks could kill_, Danny thought, _he'd be a better hunter_. "Fourth, did I mention: EWWWWWW?!"

Skuker's stare grew even more lethal. "Crack all the jokes you desire ghost boy," he ranted, confidence returning to his voice. "This time, shall be different. This time, I shall be victorious. This time, I have _these_." Skulker said the last word with something akin to reverence. A rectangular box popped out of his back, and aimed itself at Danny. There was an explosion and five missiles rocketed towards the young hero.

Danny cocked an eyebrow, incredulous. "Missiles?" As the first missile neared him, he turned intangible.

His maneuver did nothing to protect him as the missile exploded. Danny found himself hurtling towards the ground. He did flip in midair, and landed on his feet. Blinking hard, he looked himself over, surprised to be in one piece. "I can't believe I didn't face plant right now," Danny stated, relieved.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention that they have a special ecto-proximity-trigger, causing them to detonate when they get too near a ghost?" Skulker inquired with a dark grin. "Silly me."

Danny stared at Skulker, his brain kicking into overdrive as he got into a protective stance. _Gotta think_.

Skulker primed his missiles as he aimed them at Danny. "Any last words, prey?"

"Hm, 'leave now and I won't be forced to hurt you' comes to mind," said a feminine voice. The sound had a steely edge, and both males looked at the newcomer.

Standing—or floating—right next to them was a ghost with grass green hair, pulled back in a ponytail. Her vivid yellow eyes were glaring daggers at Skulker.

"Ahhh," Skulker said with a smirk, "You are here to pit yourself against the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." He chuckled, striking an intimidating pose with his weapons. "I am afraid I am a little preoccupied at the moment. However," he continued, his gaze sliding back to Danny, "I promise that as soon as I am done skinning this whelp, I'll give you the honor of hunting you down as well."

"That won't work," the ghost-girl said, as she adjusted her finger-less gloves, pulling the ends up to her elbows. They were distracting, the monochromatic stripes on them drawing Danny's eye. "I'm here for him, not you." Something about her matter-of-fact attitude, referring to Danny as almost an object rather than a person, disturbed Danny more than Skulker's psychotic approach to hunting him.

"WHAT?!" Skulker roared, his missile launcher aiming itself at her. "You _dare_ interfere with the hunt? With MY hunt? With I, Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest and most lethal hunter?" Rage echoed in Skulker's every word, the flames of his hair burning brighter, his eyes narrowed maniacally.

Danny tried to come up with a snarky comment to interrupt him with, but decided Skulker was making himself look like an idiot just fine without him, and settled to just watch.

"Your pelt resting at the foot of my bed is too good for you," Skulker snarled at the female, who was looking _quite_ disinterested. "Your hair shall become a sleeping cap for my head and your hide shall be made into slippers for my feet."

The ghost-girl was staring intently at Skulker as she clenched her fists. It was a slight movement that set Danny on edge, but not nearly as much as the tiny smile appearing on her face did. "So, settling this peacefully is out?"

Skulker's only response was to prime his missiles.

The ghost-girl extended her fingers towards Skulker, and yellow lightning arced between them.

Skulker's hair and beard went out after a colorful light show and an almost comical "ZAP", and he fell to the ground with a 'thunk'. The girl smiled, pulling out a shiny metal soup thermos with a white cap. "In you go," she declared as she pulled the cap off. A beam of white energy that Danny was familiar with shot from the thermos and engulfed the hunter, sucking him in. This action was followed by her recapping her thermos.

_Where did she get that?_ Danny wondered, feeling cautious. _Should I leave?_

The girl looked at Danny and said, "Now for you."

_Crud. Probably._

* * *

**Many thanks to everyone who has read this and commented so far. A huge thanks to my fabulous beta-reader Jynxpixie. She has to put up with a lot. **

**If you liked my story, I would love to hear from you. Please leave a comment. You'd make my day.**


	2. A Ghostly Warning

**Well that didn't take so long to write. I started this right after I posted the first chapter.**

**I checked the copyright listing for Danny Phantom and my name did not appear. So I own it not. The plot is mine, but that's it.**

* * *

"Look, I don't want to fight you," Danny emphasized, eyeing at the green-haired girl who had just wasted Skulker. It was true that he didn't want to fight her. Skulker may have been long winded, but he wasn't a pushover.

"No, you don't," the girl said with a slight smile. "Fortunately, I don't want to fight you either."

For the first time, Danny got a good look at the girl. A black tee-shirt with a lonely vertical white stripe down the center covered her torso, and black shorts adorned her legs. The last things he observed were what she wore on her feet; the body of each shoe was grey, but the heels and toes of them were white. Danny, however, was consistently drawn back to her piercing yellow eyes; something about them was familiar, but Danny, try as he might, could not place where he'd seen them before. He didn't know anyone, ghost or otherwise, that had eyes of that shade and…intensity. Not to mention the tickle of a memory he got every time she spoke. The girl's voice was vaguely familiar; like an answer to a test, tauntingly out of memory's reach.

"Done checking me out?" she interrupted his thoughts. She then shook her head, effectively cutting off Danny's protest. "I am here to warn you of danger." If possible, the solemn being had become even more serious.

"Danger?" Danny inquired, voice cautiously intrigued. "What danger?"

"I can't say," the girl replied. "This I can tell you; leave the protection of Amity Park to me."

Danny shook his head. "I'm sorry," he responded. "I can't do that. This is my home, and I have the power to protect it. So I will."

"I am not asking you to quit forever," she replied. "Just, take a sabbatical, for the time being."

_Who is she, and why does she think I am in danger? _Danny thought. He wanted to ask these questions aloud but he had a feeling that he wouldn't get an answer. Folding his arms, he asked anyway. "Why?"

"I can't tell you," was all she said.

He was certain this girl was no older than he was. It made the situation that much more ridiculous. "Do you have a name? I at least need to know what to call you so we can talk this over. Maybe we can come to an agreement," Danny supplied. "I would be more than happy to work with you."

The girl shook her head. "I can't tell you that either, and no, we can't talk this over. So we aren't likely to come to an agreement."

Danny tried to keep frustration out of his voice, and mostly succeeded. Mostly. "Not even a fake name?" He ran a hand through his hair when she replied with silence and moved on. "You don't want to work together?"

She shook her head. "I didn't say that. I said we can't work together." It almost looked like it pained her to say no. Danny thought he caught a hint of…admiration...in her words. He wasn't sure, though.

"I don't have cooties," he joked. _Maybe if I break the ice_… That thought was cut short when the girl snorted.

"You always were that funny."

It was at this moment Danny's backup finally decided to make an appearance.

A black haired girl with violet eyes sprinted into the park, holding a thermos identical to the one the ghost-girl had sucked Skulker into minutes ago. Her black tank top, sporting a pale purple oval in the center clung to her body while her black miniskirt rippled in the air as she ran. She was surprisingly light on her feet for someone wearing combat boots. Well, it would have been a surprise to anyone who DIDN'T know her.

"Sorry Danny," she said, not even slightly short of breath. "We saw you fighting Skulker, and got here as fast as we could." She looked around, noticing for the first time that Skulker was nowhere to be seen. "Aggggh," she growled, clearly annoyed. "We would have been here sooner, if _senior eats carne a lot_ had been able to keep up," she snapped towards the direction she'd come from.

Right on cue, a huffing, puffing, bespectacled African-American slow-jogged onto the scene. He came to a stop next to the black-haired girl, and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. Danny noticed that the armpits of his yellow t-shirt were soaked with sweat.

"Why…did you…wh…whip out…the turbo…Sam?" he wheezed.

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "I didn't whip out the turbo Tuck. You sprinted for—like—half a block." She poked his shoulder and he swayed dangerously. "Three words, carnivore; veg-a-tables."

Tucker shook his head. "I'd…rather die…first," he panted, finally beginning to catch his breath.

"That looks like a real possibility," the ghost-girl deadpanned.

Tucker and Sam both looked up, finally realizing that they weren't alone with Danny.

Tucker stood up straight and adjusted his red beret. Pulling down the bottom of his yellow shirt, he made sure it covered the top of his green cargo pants. Then, he pulled a canister of breath spray out of his pocket and spritzed it in his mouth.

"Hi," Sam started. "I'm…"

Tuck interrupted her, stepping in between Sam and the girl to make sure her attention was drawn to him. "Hi. _I'm_ Tucker Foley. That's TF for short, as in _too fine. _What's your name?"

Danny and Sam both audibly groaned at this.

"Nunya," the ghost-girl replied, straight faced.

"Nunya?" Tucker repeated. "Sounds exotic."

Her face did not break expression. "It's Nunya, as in Nun-ya Business."

Danny stuffed part of his fist into his mouth to stifle his laugh. Sam simply snickered, saying, "Crash and burn Tucker, crash and _burn_."

The corners of the ghost-girl's mouth were twitching. "Anyway, leave the ghost-fighting to me for a while. Spend some time with your girlfriend." She glanced at Sam.

Sam and Danny both got the same mortified look on their face.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Danny shouted.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sam shrilled.

A smile ghosted its way onto the ghost-girls face. "Oh…_right_…I forgot. My bad." She started to float high into the air, taking her leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Phantom, Tucker, and…" she paused over the next word, as if it was hard for her to say. "…Sam." She then looked at Danny. "Remember what I said, Phantom; leave the ghost-fighting to me." She disappeared without giving any of them a chance to protest.

Tucker placed his hand over his heart. "Awwww," he sighed. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Danny looked left and right to make certain they were alone. Two white rings appeared around his midsection, and traveled opposite directions up and down his body. His black and white hazmat suit was replaced by his usual jeans, running shoes, and white tee-shirt with a red oval in front and red hemmed sleeves and collar. His hair changed from white to black, and his glowing green eyes became a much more human blue.

Sam was still shaking her head in disgust at Tucker. "Seriously, Tuck! Do you have to fall for our foes, every time they're an attractive female?"

Tucker was aghast. "I do not do that _every_ time."

She responded with a violent cough that sounded suspiciously like "Valarie".

"Don't forget Ember," Danny quipped.

Tucker felt his face get warm. "Ember?" he blustered, glaring. "Should we talk about what happened to you, Danny, the first time we met her?"

Danny's face grew red, replying with a quick, "No."

Sam interrupted before that tangent could go any further. "More importantly, guys; who was that girl, what does she want, and how did she know my name?"

Danny shrugged. "I can't help you with the first or the last one, but I might know the answer to the middle question."

* * *

**Well that was a load of fun to write. I'll work to keep on top of this, but I don't think I will ever be able to post this quickly again.**

**I want to thank those who've read my story, especially those who are currently following it. A special thanks to astro-.-luvr10 for being my first reviewer, **_**ever**_**. If you like my story, please review, so that I can make future chapters even better. Even if you have no suggestions, a simple thanks is appreciated. Feedback makes writing easier. Once again, to anyone reading this, thank you.**

**~Lexo-Mancer**


	3. What Secret Identity?

**I still do not own Danny Phantom, or any characters of the TV show. I'll say more in the afterword, but first on with chapter 3.**

* * *

Danny's explanation of what had occurred before his friends had arrived only made Sam more bewildered. "So…let me get this straight." She paced a bit, pondering aloud. "She said that you couldn't work together, she couldn't tell you her name, and she couldn't tell you why you were in danger?"

He nodded. "She sounded sad that she had to turn me down, but was as far as the conversation got before you and Major Heart Attack showed up."

"I resent that remark!" Tucker's face was the comical epitome of indignant.

Sam rolled her eyes, grinning at her friend as she replied with snark. "Resent away. So –" She faced Danny, folding her arms. "My own opinion aside for now, do _you_ think you can trust her? What do you think her deal is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tucker said.

"You seem to have missed the part where I specifically asked what _Danny_ thought." Whatever they thought, Danny's view was important to consider, especially since he'd been the one to really interact with her.

Tucker ignored her, continuing in a tone usually kept for dramatic storytelling. "She has been sworn to secrecy about the evil that faces us this day…this evil of which we are blissfully unaware! …but…she wants to, no, she MUST, protect us out of the goodness of her ghostly heart!" He twirled, his hand came to his forehead in a fainting gesture. "Hence, she has come to fight the evil she cannot tell us about herself, in order to protect us and all that is left good in the world!"

While Danny laughed, having enjoyed Tucker's little performance, Sam only raised an eyebrow at him, her tone just short of disdain. "Not that I'm sad to rain on your parade, but first – PLEASE tell me you don't actually believe that." Tucker's only response was to stick his tongue out at her, and it only raised her frustration that they weren't taking this seriously. "In which case, second…don't you think there might be a more reasonable explanation?"

"Like what?" Tucker's reply was a challenge more than anything else, and Danny was still laughing, though it was winding down.

"I think I'm, going to be sick," Sam spat. "How about this one: she is trying to get Danny out of the picture so she can take over the town. Think about it," she demanded. "Ember, Kitty, Spectra; all three were powerful female ghosts. All three were shut down by Danny. If she can get him out of the way, the town is hers."

Sam didn't slow down, "Speaking of people who want Danny out of the picture, how about this one: she works for Vlad." She continued, using air quotes, as they walked down the sidewalk. "You know our 'honorable mayor'. One of the three half ghosts in existence. Remember that time we ran into a girl ghost, who was a female clone of Danny, and Vlad used her to almost eliminate Danny. "

"Oh yeah," Tucker said, . "Dani with an 'i'. I remember her. Didn't she defect to our side?"

"Once she realized what a fruitloop her 'Dad' was," Sam countered. "If we hadn't showed up in the Fenton speeder, it might have been too late for both of them."

"This is completely different," Tucker stated matter of factly.

"How?" Sam queried.

"I didn't have a thing for Dani with an 'i'," Tucker smirked.

"And we all _know _your heart is _infallible,_" Sam said contemptuously. "What do you think Danny?"

Danny wasn't sure what to think. Normal teenage boys only had to worry about whether or not a girl liked them, not if she was a death trap. Admittedly Danny had long ago left the realm of normality, had come to peace to what his life was now – had even come to treasure parts of it. Well, assuming that the child of two professional Ghost Hunters could ever be called _normal_, even without powers. That being said, _if_ he had had a normal life, it had become completely nonexistent when he entered his parents' Ghost Portal over a year ago. His parents had built that particular device to enable them to see into the Ghost Zone, a plane of reality that ghosts exist in. When it didn't work, Danny went and looked inside, and hit the on switch by accident. Leave it to his dad to put the on switch on the inside of a dangerous piece of equipment.

It had knocked him unconscious, and Danny had awoken to find himself a half ghost; one of-a-kind (so he'd thought at the time), with a myriad of powers, and the only one capable of defeating the ghosts that now plagued Amity Park. Later, he found out there was another half Ghost in existence Vlad Masters, who also went by Vlad Plasmius. Masters, a well-known millionaire philanthropist, had been given powers in an accident similar to Danny's, which resulted in him missing his chance to date Jack Fenton soon-to-be-girlfriend Maddie. Jack and Maddie had gotten married, borne two kids, a girl then a boy, and continued inventing.

Vlad chose to stew in his own misfortune, using his ghost powers to amass himself a personal fortune to the sum of millions. Vlad's master plan was (is? Danny hadn't seen him for a while, but he could usually count on the slimy character to show up sometime) to kill Jack, so he himself could marry Maddie and adopt Jazz and Danny. So far, Danny had been able to thwart the fruitloop every time the man had tried, but it had been getting closer every single time.

_Still…_

"I don't know," Danny voiced, running his hand through his hair. "While that sounds like something Vlad might pull, she didn't seem to be working for anyone. She seems more like a ghost Valerie – like she's got something to prove. She was so fixated on the fact that SHE do the ghost hunting and not me."

"So you don't think something was off about her?" Sam said, her brow furrowing. "I mean, you did say she wouldn't give her name."

"Well, _yeah_, of course something's off. But have you MET the other ghosts we've fought? I mean, seriously. Who gets passionate about _boxes_?" He shook his head. "Maybe she wants to be an anonymous vigilante, and that's her beef with the afterlife. We don't know." Both his friends started to raise a protest but he held his hands up. "I just think that, whoever she is, she might be doing this for good reasons. As far as I can tell, she's not a threat to us or Amity Park, so we'll just lay low, keep alert, and see where it goes from here. Maybe we can help her like we've helped a few of the other well-meaning spirits we've met, okay?"

Before they could answer him, a puff of vapor came from his mouth, as though the air were suddenly cold and he could see his breath. They knew better, though.

"That means—" Tuck started.

"Yep," Danny finished. "There's a ghost nearby."

"Yes, sorry! That would be me," a familiar voice replied, emanating from the air right in front of them. The ghost-girl materialized in front of them, and she had a rather strange look on her face. "I didn't think your ghost sense would let you know I was here."

"Ghost sense?" Danny smiled, deciding to be charming to protect his secret. Or, well, as charming as he could be…so, non-antagonistic. He could never seem to pull off being charming, but he pushed that train of thought away. "What are you talking about?"

The ghost-girl shook her head in disbelief, scoffing, her green pony tail whipping back and forth. "Yeah, okay, I'll just ignore the fact that your friends were in the park with your ghostly counterpart and now they're with you," she said, gesturing to Sam and Tucker, " And move on to the more obvious bits. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom? Has no one else in town ever put two and two together?" She continued, the disbelief dripping from her voice slowly turning into disdain. She continued before any of them could give a response. "Then there's the fact both of your identities look like duplicates of each other, save for the hair and eyes. But even then, they're the same shape and style!"

Danny stopped feigning ignorance and sighed. Yup, charming never worked for him. "What do you want?"

"Just to remind you to leave the ghost-fighting to me."

"You really think once wasn't enough? How clueless do you think I am?"

Danny was sure he heard a choking noise of laughter and a smack from the direction of Tucker and Sam, but he kept his eyes on the ghostly figure in from of him, who only smirked.

He scowled and another waft of vapor issued from his lips. Simultaneously, vapor came out of the girl's mouth.

"Well, hero duty calls," she called to him as she rose into the air, saluting Danny with an air of smugness that only made the boy's scowl deeper.

"Gonna go help her?" Tucker asked.

"Yep," answered Danny, tone clipped, moving toward them.

"You're a regular knight in shining armor," Sam simpered in a way that sounded too sincere to not be sarcastic, and she and Tucker moved to hug.

Danny darted behind his two friends. A flash of light made Sam and Tucker only silhouettes. After the flash faded from their eyes, Danny Phantom emerged in his black hazmat suit with white belt, boots, and gloves, the "D" with an inscribed "P" emblazoned on his chest, leaping from behind into the sky to fly after the ghost girl.

Sam sprinted after them, "Come on Tuck."

Tuck groaned. "More running?"

"Of course. You know how like to torture you. Now step it up, Foley!" she called as he went into a begrudging jog.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter is as good as the previous ones. Please review and let me know what you think. Especially if you think I can improve. **

**I'd like to give a special thanks to those who have reviewed my past chapters, You know who you are, and I will thank all those who review this one, in advance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now to finish up Chapter 4.**


	4. Flight and Fight

**I do not own Samantha Manson, or any other Danny Phantom characters. Also, I don't own the TV series. I own the ghost-girl and the plot. That's it.**

* * *

People were running and screaming from the mall parking lot. Why? It might have had something to do with the green skinned ghost, floating above the parking lot. His hair, a lack-luster-white, was pulled into a ponytail and his eyes were covered by square black shades that could serve as a pair of mirrors.

"Run in fear and quake and tremble. For I am Technus, master of all mater of mechanical gadgets and technological doohickys."

If it weren't for the fact he was floating in the air, he could have passed for someone dressing up for a steampunk fan convention. He had on a black trench coat, and wore a gray cloak over that. Even his mace-staff, made of a dull gray material, could have passed for part of his costume. His accent would have blended in perfectly.

"Now," he continued, shouting to the heavens, "to find an electronics store so that I may upgrade."

"Not gonna happen nerd," the ghost-girl said, as she flew in front of him.

"You are not the ghost-child, Danny-Phantom," Technus observed. "Who are you?"

"That's not important," she replied. "Now please turn around and leave peaceably. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Technus smiled. "Hurt me? Why, that is a great joke, Child." He pointed the round end of his staff at her. "You should be a comedian."

Danny finally caught up to the ghost girl. He arrived to see Technus point his staff at her. "Look out," he shouted. Too late.

Green electricity shot from the end of the staff, at the ghost-girl.

Danny's jaw dropped. The electricity curved around her, harmlessly. He was not the only one who was amazed.

"That's a neat trick choild," Technus comented. "Forget comedian, you should be a magician."

The girl smiled. "If you loved that trick, you'll love my next one." The green electricity coiled around her fists as she spoke, and it shifted color from green to yellow. With a shoving motion she shot it at Technus. There was aloud crackling sound as Technus started convulsing.

When the girl stopped her attack, Technus's hair stood on end.

"That was some attack…child," he wheezed.

"Thanks," she said as she uncapped her thermos and pointed it at him. "And now, for my finale trick." A beam of white energy shot from the thermos, and it drew Technus inside. "I shall make Technus, master of whoozits and whatsits galore, disappear."

A look of realization dawned on her face, and she shook her head. "Wow Rose, you just cracked a joke."

"That was impressive," Danny said. Rose nearly jumped out of her skin. Danny continued as though he hadn't startled her. "Both the joke and the killer light show." Rose's face reddened. "How did you learn to do that?" Danny enquired.

"I can't tell you that either," Rose said trying to keep her voice level.

"Just like you can't tell me your name is Rose?" Danny probed.

"That's not my-I-I-mean that's a name I use when I'm a gh-gh-I mean," Rose stuttered. She took a deep breath and managed to put her façade back in place. "That's a nickname I go by sometimes."

Danny wasn't fooled. He knew she was still shaken up that he had overheard her name. "That's a nice name," he joked, "but I don't think it goes with your hair."

Rose rolled her eyes. "If only you knew." Her face finally regained complete composure. "As you can see, I don't need your help. So please, leave the hero business to me for a while." Without waiting for a response, she turned invisible.

Danny shook his head. "Why do ghosts always have to be so dramatic?" Danny turned invisible and flew into a nearby bush. When Danny Fenton emerged from the same bush, it appeared to anyone watching, that he had simply been hiding in the bush while the ghost was around.

Sam sprinted onto the scene, breathing a little harder, still carrying the Fenton Thermos. "Where is the ghost?" She puzzled.

"She sucked Technus into her thermos," Danny answered.

"How?" Sam asked. "Did he go quietly?"

"Not willingly, but the fight lasted a minute at the most," Was Danny's reply.

"What did she do?" Sam pondered.

"I'll tell you in a second," Danny stated. He could see Tucker stumbling into the parking lot, clutching his side. "We might need to call the paramedics first."

* * *

**Wow. Four thousand words since Friday afternoon. I doubt I'll be able to keep this pace up, since I have midterms this week, but this definitely proves I can write if I set my mind to it.**

**Thanks to the kind people who have reviewed up to this point. I really appreciate it. To everyone, please review. It motivates me to write, when I know someone thinks my story is worth writing. **

**Also a special thanks to those seven authors who are currently following my story. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**~Lexo-Mancer**


	5. Meat, Punctuality, and Dragons

**Normally I try to keep stuff out of this header, but I just want to say big thanks to **tazdeval **for providing the motivation and idea behind this story; credit where credit is due. Go check out his story **_Dash in the Spotlight_**, **id: 8521207**. WARNINING: his story may contain spoiler materials.** **I don't own Danny Phantom, and I shall probably get sick of typing that; now on with the story.**

* * *

"See Sam," Danny said grinning. "Tucker just needed a mighty meaty pizza from Little Nero's; no ambulance or EMTs required." The group was sitting at plastic table in the food court of the mall. Sam and Danny were watching tuck…well…

To say Tucker was inhaling a pizza, would be equivalent to saying, "A zombie apocalypse is a bad thing." Technically, both are true statements; however, both are grossly inadequate at describing the sheer magnitude of what exactly is happening. Sam watched revulsion unmistakably etched upon her face, eyes widened, as if she couldn't force herself to look away.

"We still should have called for the paramedics." Sam paused to wipe a fleck of pizza sauce off of her face. "Because now I need them," She scowled at Tucker. "And so will you, if you don't keep your food to yourself."

Tucker was too busy licking the last remnants of pizza off of his fingers, to care. "Ahhhh, meat," he said looking at the empty greasy pizza box longingly. "Is there any problem you can't solve?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Obesity?"

Tucker grimaced. Danny spoke up, before his friends get into another meat vs. veggie death match.

"Anyway, the mystery ghost-girl…" Danny said.

"Right," Sam exclaimed. "How on earth did she beat Technus?"

"She's so beautiful he probably surrendered, " Tucker said.

Sam whacked him on the back of the head.

"Owwww," he whined. "Did you just slap me?" he questioned.

"Did you deserve it?" she countered. Sam looked back at Danny. "So what happened?"

"Well I caught up to her, right after Technus finished shouting his name to the heavens," Danny started.

"I thought he didn't do that since he became Technus 2.0," quipped Tuck. Sam raised her hand.

Tucker cowered behind his fists. "Don't hurt me," he squeaked.

Danny rolled his eyes. "When I got there Technus pointed his staff at her, and tried to shock her."

"Tried?" Sam queried.

"Apparently not only can she generate electricity, but she can manipulate its flow; she made it arch harmlessly around her, then condensed it to her fists and shot it back."

Sam whistled.

"Wow," Tuck stated, "Why can't you do that."

Sam and Danny both glared at Tucker, who glanced nervously from one to the other.

"Don't kill me."

* * *

High above Amity Park, Rose floated in the air. She spent a fair amount of time looking down on the city, but mostly she was looking around in the air, as if waiting for someone.

"I don't know why I'm surprised she's late," she said to herself. "If being tardy were a capital offense, she'd be a ghost." Another peculiar look crossed her face. "Wow Rose," she continued to no one. "Two jokes in one day. That's a personal best." Her smile faded, as Rose sighed.

_I'm not mad at my sister, _she thought, _I just wish she could be on time once in a while; especially with the world at stake. I just hope she shows before…_

ROOOOOOOOAR!

Rose's thoughts were interrupted by a sound that came right out of a dinosaur movie; right then her breath turned to vapor. She looked down and groaned.

Right below her in the air, was a giant violet-blue dragon that was headed for the mall. Its wings seemed too small to keep it aloft, and yet it flew. Roaring as it went, "I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL." The green fringe down its back rippled as it moved. The dragon's tail swayed counter to its body, keeping it balanced. Its rounded snout was open in a viscous snarl, showing razor sharp white teeth.

People on the side walk stopped and stared, as the dragon flew over their heads.

"Of course," Rose shouted to no one. "You folks will run from a humanoid, normal looking ghost. But see a reptilian one? You stop and stare."

The dragon paused in flight, its nostrils flaring as it scented the air. It then continued towards the mall.

Rose knew it was after Danny. "Really?" she said an exasperated voice. "He's had a rough day ya know. Why target him." Realizing the ghost either didn't hear or just didn't care, Rose flew after it. Moments later she passed the dragon, and came to a halt in front of it.

"Okay," she said calmly. "Just take deep breath,"

The dragon blew a green fireball at her. Rose dodged fireball easily. The dragon's claw, was another matter entirely. It hit Rose like a linebacker. Next thing she knew, she was falling through the air. Rose turned intangible just, before hitting the mall skylight.

* * *

Tucker was backing away from his friends, slowly. He started to say, "Now guys…"

Danny's breath came out in a puff of mist. Before anyone could blink, Tucker was pile driven into the floor. He groggily lifted his head up to see Rose laying across his chest.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"You can drop-in on me any time," he dazedly responded. Then his head hit the ground.

"What happened?" Danny asked, concern in his voice.

Rose opened her mouth.

With a resounding CRASH, the skylight exploded, as the ethereal dragon flew through.

"Never mind," Danny said.

Chaos exploded. Everyone ran screaming for the exits, not blocked by the dragon.

Danny quickly checked to see if anyone was watching. "I'm going gh…"

"No, you're not," Rose exclaimed, as she jumped to her feet. The defiance in her tone was matched only by the defiance on Danny's face.

"What!?" Danny asked astonishment in his voice. The dragon was currently destroying a t-shirt shop; Danny was too busy looking daggers at Rose to notice.

Rose brushed off her shoulder, and then looked at Danny. "I told you: leave the ghost fighting to me." She smirked confidently. "I've got a handle on it."

"You're going to take the dragon on by yourself?" Danny asked with disbelief.

"You did it before," Rose replied. "Things are under control."

As he looked at the already destroyed shop, the busted skylight and the little fires all over the front part of the mall, Danny's eye started twitching. "This is 'under control'?" He asked pointedly, gesturing to the rest of the mall.

Danny and Rose were eye to eye, furiously staring at each other. They didn't notice that the dragon had lost interest in the T-Shirt shop, and was eyeing the four people still in the mall. Sam did.

"Uh guys," she said with more than a hint of panic in her voice.

Both ghost teens looked at her, and then at the slowly advancing dragon.

"You two get Tucker out of here," Rose said authoritatively. "I've got the scaly specter." Rose took flight, heading off the dragon.

Danny looked at Sam.

"You're not going to let her fight alone," Sam said. It wasn't a question.

"Get Tuck and yourself to safety," Danny responded. "I can't let her do this by herself." He set his jaw, and yelled "I'm goin' Ghost."

There was flash of light and Danny Phantom flew towards the fray.

Sam sighed, "Meanwhile I'm stuck dragging him." She looked and saw an abandoned corndog on a nearby table. She picked it up and waved it under Tuckers nose.

Tucker sniffed the air, opened his eyes, and tried to take a bite of the corndog.

Sam threw it out of reach. "You don't want that," she stated, hoisting Tuck to his feet. "Come on, let's get out of here." Sam dashed of dragging tucker with her.

"More running?" he complained.

* * *

**Well there is Chapter 5, all nice and posted. Again, special thanks to those who've read my story so far, especially the five who have reviewed it so far. I really do appreciate the reviews, it lets me know what people think. Also it motivates me to write more. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear from you: Comments, concerns, questions or just "your doing a great job keep it up."**

**~Lexo-Mancer**


	6. More Intereference

**I hope you all know this is coming by know. I own nothing except the plot line and Rose. I do not own Danny Phantom, or any affiliated characters. Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

"I WANT TO GO TO THE BALL."

Rose came to a halt in front of the bellowing dragon. "So you didn't get asked out," she exasperated. "Do you have any idea how common that is?" Rose continued, with all seriousness. "Here's what I do: buy a tub of ice-cream, and rent a movie. I don't destroy the town."

The ethereal dragon blew a green fireball at Rose.

Danny sped in front of her, and flexed his arms. A glowing green dome of energy covered the two of them. The fireball fizzled harmlessly against the shield.

"WHAT are you doing?" Rose shrieked, looking at Danny, utterly horror-struck.

"Helping," Danny quipped. "It's a hero thing." He dropped the shield.

Rose was only distracted for a second. That's all it took.

"Look out!" Danny yelled.

The next thing Rose knew, she was on the ground, watching the dragon give Danny a vicious back hand. He sailed up through the broken skylight and out of sight. The dragon didn't even spare Rose a second glance; with a flap of its wings, it took off after the ghost boy.

In the back of her mind, Rose knew if Danny hadn't of shoved her out of the way, she would have been knocked through the skylight. However she was too mad and concerned to care. The ghost-girl picked herself up out of a destroyed planter. She wobbled unsteadily on her feet for a second. Shaking her head she said urgently, "I've got to go save Phantom." In a burst of speed she was airborne.

* * *

Danny knew everything was going according to his plan. Okay, so technically being sent sailing uncontrollably through the air, not part of the plan, but luring the dragon out of the mall was. Danny shrugged._ Meh_, he thought, _I'll take what I can get_. Now all Danny needed to do was get the golden necklace set with an emerald off of the dragon. The necklace gave the dragon the power to shape shift, when it got mad. No necklace made it easy prey for the Fenton thermos._ Now that I'm not in the mall, and can use my speed_, Danny thought.

"ROAAAAAAAAAR!"

Danny smiled. Right on cue. He was standing in the middle of an empty street. With a crunch of asphalt the Dragon landed right in front of him.

"Easy girl," Danny said soothingly. Danny advanced towards the dragon cautiously.

Rose saw the dragon move towards Phantom. With no time to think, she charged. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed like a banshee, electricity crackling from her fists.

At that exact second, Danny took flight in a burst of speed, aiming for the necklace.

The dragon looked at the source of the shrieking. When it saw Rose, it sidestepped.

With a sickening thud, the two ghosts collided in midair; they both fell towards the ground, hitting hard.

Rose and Phantom both got to their feet at the same time. Rose was livid.

"You are just IN THE WAY!" She howled at Phantom, the veins bulging out of her slender neck.

Danny's eye started twitching again. "Really," he hissed. "Well saw-ree for saving you back in the mall."

The Dragon glanced between the two feuding ghost kids, as if not sure which one to squash.

"SAVE ME?" If possible Rose raised her volume even louder. "No, no, NO. YOU distracted me." Now Rose's eye was twitching. "Then you had to go ram me out of the air, when I went to save you."

"You made the…" Danny looked up in the middle of his tirade. "WOAH!" He exclaimed, jumping back.

Rose looked up and mirrored Danny's movement.

CRASH.

There was a giant clawed hand where the two ghosts had been standing.

"Do you mind?" Rose huffed, yellow electricity flaring out of her hands.

"Yeah," Danny added as both his hands and his eyes began to glow an icy blue. "You need to chill." With that Danny extended both his hands towards the Dragon. Energy raced at the ghost, like a blast from a fire hose. Snow and frost began to form on the dragon's scales.

The dragon bellowed in rage and pain.

Rose made a finger gun, pointing at the dragon's pendant. A thin bolt of yellow energy shot out, striking the necklace of the dragon.

The still howling dragon began to shrink. Its scales softened, and turned green, its horns began to lengthen and turn yellow.

Rose didn't wait. Whipping out her thermos, she sucked the still transforming ghost inside. She aimed it at the pendant on the ground, and vacuumed that up as well. She then glared at Phantom. "I don't care what witty banter you have based off of ice." Venom dripped from her voice. "You are done with ghost fighting until I say otherwise."

"You're freezing me out?" Danny asked, with a slight smile.

Rose's eye resumed twitching as He continued.

"You sure can give a guy the cold-sh-"

"STOP-TALKING." Rose snapped in one breath. Electricity flared out from her fisted hands again, dancing wildly, as Rose started breathing through her nose. Compared to her eyes, the light show was tame.

Rose unclenched her hands, letting the energy dissipate as she took a deep breath. When she started talking again her volume was softer, but her tone was still acidic. "Remember what we talked about. You are in danger, and I can't protect you if you won't listen to me."

"In danger from what?" Danny asked. There was no scorn in his voice, just confusion. "What exactly are you protecting me from?"

Rose was shaking her head. "I can't tell you."

"Can't, or won't?" Danny questioned.

"Can't Phantom," she said regretfully; her eyes softening, her shoulders drooping. "I can't. Even after all you've done-" She stopped suddenly.

"What've I done?" Danny interrupted.

Rose paled. "Nothing," she said too quickly. Her eyes hardened, and her voice grew militant. "Look, _please_ stay out of my way. Let me do what I came here to do." With that she turned invisible.

Danny looked at the darkening sky. "I don't understand girls."

* * *

**Well there we go; Chapter 6, 1,000+ words without the header and footer, all for your reading pleasure.**

**Thank you to you wonderful people who are following this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear what you have to think. ****Comments, concerns, questions or just "you're doing a great job keep it up" are appreciated.**

**If you already have reviewed, please feel free to do it again. I love hearing from you. **

**~Lexo-Mancer**


	7. An Encore to Die For

**I live, but more on that later. First, I am not Butch Hartman nor am I in any way affiliated with Nickelodeon. I own the plot and Rose. Please enjoy the Chapter, **_**Encore to Die for.**_

* * *

"Wow" Sam stated. "Rose was ticked."

"Ticked," Tucker exclaimed. "Dude she almost fried your face off."

Danny rolled his eyes.

The three of them were sitting in his room: Sam was on the bed, Danny was sitting on a chair and Tucker was left with the floor.

Sam was offended. "Fried his face off, really?" She continued un-mollified. "Danny can totally take the stuck-up prissy full-of-herself little miss goody two shoes ghost-girl." Sam took a deep breath, and Tucker interrupted.

"She took down Technus in a matter of seconds," he stated. "She also sniped the necklace off of the dragon." He paused as a dreamy look crossed his face, "And she's drop dead gorgeous. Danny had better watch his back."

Danny opened his mouth to reply, but Sam beat him to it.

"One," she stated angrily. "Technus knew absolutely nothing about her. Next time he fights her, I doubt even he is dumb enough to shoot electricity at her."

"Wanna' bet?" Tucker muttered.

Sam grabbed one of Danny's pillows, and threw it at Tuck with enough force to knock him flat on his back. She persisted, gloweringly, "Two, who froze the dragon in the first place, allowing her to shoot at a stationary target? And three," she menaced. "If you _ever_ talk about the enemy in that puppy-love tone of voice again, I will CramTastic you into next week."

Tucker shuddered, and then murmured, "My grades _could_ use the boost."

"WHAT was that?" Sam demanded, starting to rise from the bed.

Danny rose from his stupor, to intervene. "Guys, guys, chill." Both of his friends looked at him.

Danny held up his hands, "Look, you both have valid points. Sam, even with everything that Rose has done, we have nothing conclusive or concrete that says she is evil." Sam opened her mouth, to reply.

Danny held up his index finger. "She may be an irritable anti-social ghost-teenager, but _you_ shouldn't get mad at her for that."

Sam half smiled as she conceded the point.

Danny looked at Tucker. "Tuck, you do develop a crush on every attractive female ghost we face." Tuck started to respond, but Danny cut him off. "I know you want to say you don't. I also know that Sam has an actual physical list that she would love to whip out to prove otherwise."

Tucker looked at the floor, his cheeks crimsoning.

Sam still didn't trust Rose. "Danny how can you defend her?" She asked.

Danny smiled humorlessly. "Simple: I listen to news reports about the menace known as 'Inviso-Bill'."

Tucker laughed. "The media can be so dumb. Calling you 'Inviso-Bill'? I mean, come _on_. I could come up with a better name than that."

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow. "Sometimes Tuck, you make it so easy it isn't worth it to mock you."

* * *

Above Amity Park, a fuming Rose resumed her vigil. _Phantom, _she huffed mentally, _he is just so full of himself. He can't leave the hero work to someone else._ Rose sighed. That wasn't the real reason for her funk. The timbre of her thoughts changed from pure annoyance, directed at Phantom, to annoyance and frustration at her circumstances. _He can't let anyone get hurt, _she continued. Rose could respect that about him; in fact she did, deeply. _If I could just tell him why I'm here…_

That was the crux of the issue. Phantom would understand if she could explain the problem, the one thing she was expressly forbid from doing. Her real name as well as her mission, were things she was under no circumstances allowed to reveal. This was making the already serious Rose, irritable. Of course, the fate of the world hanging in the balance might have had something to do with it as well.

Another part of the problem was that Phantom was not going to listen to her advice, unless she could tell him why he was in danger: in fact, probably not even then. Rose didn't fault him for that. It just made her job harder. Then of course there was her sister…

_Come on Jade, _she thought,_ where are you? _Rose's irritation increased. _It's like you being on-time is a sign of the apocalypse. _Rose slapped her self. _Another joke, _she moaned mentally. _Phantom is starting to wear off on me._

* * *

Danny was not happy to be awake. After Tuck and Sam had left last night, he had been kept up by questions about Rose. He was telling Sam the truth when he said he didn't think that she was evil. _Still,_ he wondered, _why can't she tell me what she's protecting me from?_ He finally dozed off, only to be awoken by light streaming in through his window.

As Danny looked out the window, a black tour bus with ethereal blue flames on it drove past. He barely made out the royal-purple words on the side. "Ember McLain" was written there in larger than life letterings. The subscript simply stated "Comeback Tour".

_Oh no, _Danny groaned mentally.

* * *

Bucky's Music Mega Store had a line in front of it so long, you'd enter it as a freshman, and get into the store when you were a senior, citizen that is. Looking at the front of the store, it was apparent why. "Ember McLain Comeback Tour tickets-On Sale Now," proclaimed the banner across the front of the store. Then, as if in an attempt to cram more people into the store, there was another banner with the legend, "With Live appearance by Ember".

Unnoticed by the mass of people waiting for the store to open, Rose floated over the music store. She smiled to herself. _I beat Phantom here. _She thought,_ now to put the lid on the pop princess. _Suddenly, a burst of blue air emerged from her mouth. "You'd better be Ember," Rose said caustically, without bothering to turn around.

"Nope," Danny said brightly. Rose whipped her head around to look at the ghost boy. "Sorry to disappoint," he continued with a smile.

Rose glared at Phantom, and groaned. "UGGHH. Do you stay up at night, finding new ways to my make my life hard?" Her voce was less corrosive, but only just.

Danny pretended to think, "No, I usually save that for the evil ghosts."

The corner of Rose's mouth twitched. "Phantom go _home_." She pleaded. Her words came out strained. Danny wasn't sure if she was trying not to bite his head off, or not to laugh. "This is dangerous."

"Exactly why I'm here," Danny replied, his levity gone. "Ember is dangerous. She messes with your mind."

Rose cocked an eyebrow. "As I recall, you were the one who went head over hills for the dragon. Not me…" She trailed off as she realized what she was saying.

"Was that a joke?" Danny asked. "I am impressed."

Rose cut him off. "Please-stop-talking. And go home."

Danny opened his mouth to respond and a small cloud of blue air came out. Rose made a slight hiccup, as blue mist poured out of her mouth as well.

"Finally," someone voiced irritation plain in their tone. "I was getting bored up here." Danny and Rose both locked eyes on the newcomer, as she materialized.

At a glance, her hair would pass for normal—albeit –expensively died. After all no one had teal hair. If you looked closely, you would notice the ponytail seemed to flicker, like a small flame in a slight breeze. If you looked closer still, you would know you weren't seeing things.

"What?" Danny asked, baffled. "You were expecting me Ember?"

Ember's makeup white face split into a shark-like grin. "Duh," She said mockingly, sticking out her tongue for good measure. "Why do you think a tour-bus with my name on it drove past your house?" The only thing more in your face than her mockery, was her clothing. She wore a black one shoulder tank top. Her black leather pants covered the top of silver combat boots with skulls for toe caps.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Great Phantom, you just walked into a death trap."

Ember appraised Rose, as her black-gloved left hand brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. Her purple lips formed a question as she glanced at Danny. "Who is she exactly?"

Danny didn't answer. "Look Ember we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Ember's response was to pull the guitar strapped to her back forward.

"Hard way it is," Danny said, eyeing the guitar like it was a poisonous viper.

Embers electric guitar was magenta, with flames the same color as her hair painted on it. The headstock was cut in the shape of more flames. Towards the bottom of the guitar there were three silver dials. One of them was surrounded by some multicolored symbols, and was currently pointing to red double eighth notes. Ember's bare left hand held the neck of the guitar, while her other hand grabbed the dial pointing at the eighth notes. She twisted it to point to a green skull. She hit a cord on the guitar, and a beam of green energy shot from the guitars headstock.

Rose sidestepped the blast while Danny took to the air. Danny threw two ecto-blasts and chased in after them.

Ember neutralized the first blast with another cord from her guitar, and ducked the second one. She barely managed to sidestep his fist. Ember hit Danny with the body of her guitar to make him back up. Danny fell as her foot connected with his ankle. The next thing he knew the top of her guitar was pointed at his face.

"That was disappointing kid," Ember said grimly. "Any last requests?"

A beam of yellow energy hit Ember in the shoulder. Her green eyes momentarily flashed red, as she looked at the responsible party.

"How about 'Shut up and leave'?" Rose asked severely, her right hand still forming a slightly smoking finger gun.

Ember glanced down to see Phantom phase through the roof. She grimaced. "Again, who are you?" Ember was careful to keep Rose in her vision, as she tried to see where Phantom would strike from.

Rose shrugged in response. Suddenly she jumped towards Ember. Ember moved to dodge, but had her legs swept out from under her. She rolled out of the path of Rose's elbow, which hit the roof with a sickening thud, right where Ember's chest had been.

Ember twisted the silver dial again, and strummed. A ripple of sound and energy blasted both Rose and Danny away from Ember. Ember glared at Danny. "Tripping me while your girlfriend keeps me busy? Not cool." With that she shot a green energy beam at Danny.

"One, not his girlfriend," Rose stated as she dodged a beam from Ember's Guitar.

"Two," Danny finished, "With all your brainwashing, you have no room to complain."

Ember rolled her eyes. "Well if you two aren't a couple, why are you finishing each other's sentences?" she asked smugly. Danny and Rose looked at each other, and Ember struck. Another ripple of sound blasted outwards throwing Danny and Rose off balance. Then a beam of green skulls slammed into Danny, who smashed into an air-conditioning unit. Ember shot another skull beam for good measure, and frowned when it met a yellow blast mid-air.

Rose was floating between Ember and Danny.

"How!?" Ember asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

"I'm quick on my feet," Rose replied drily.

Ember shook her head and scowled. "I'd hate to sound like a broken record, but who _are_ you?"

"I'm Rose Phantom, the new sheriff round these parts," Rose responded.

Ember's scowl turned into a condescending grin. "Awwwww, you have your own backup singe," she said to Danny, mockingly. "Cute."

Rose's eye was twitching. "I-AM-NOT-HIS-BACKUP-SINGER!" she shrieked menacingly at Ember.

Ember smiled. "Looks like you have crazed little fan, baby pop," she continued. "And if there's one thing I know, it's how to distract crazed fans." Ember twisted the dial on her guitar to point to a pink heart, and struck a chord.

Rose shoved her fingers in her ears and shouted, "LALALALALA," as she flew out of the path of the heart shaped rings emanating from Embers guitar. She then took her fingers out of her ears. "Ha," she with superiority. "You missed."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Did I, now?" she said confidently and pointed at Phantom.

Danny Looked at Rose, and said with longing, "Wow." He started to extricate himself from the wreckage of the AC unit.

Ember winked at Rose, and said knowingly, "Looks like you and Casanova have some _catchin' up_ to do, if you catch my drift. Check ya' later, baby-face." With that, Ember rose off the ground waving cheekily with one hand. She then spun, and sped away.

Rose made to follow, but was blocked by Phantom.

"I can't believe I never noticed this before," said a dazed Danny. "You're really pretty when you're chasing a ghost." Rose could practically see the hearts coming off of Danny, and floating around his head. She grimaced.

"Now is not the time, Phantom," She said pointedly. "Actually", she continued. "There is never a time for you and me."

The ghost-boy looked crestfallen. "We're breaking up?" He whispered, his tone of voice matching his motion, as he sunk towards the ground.

"How could we break up?" Rose asked her vexation evident in her voice. "We have never _been_ 'together'."

"So we're not breaking up," he exclaimed excitedly, moving towards her.

Rose ground her teeth against each other, as her eye started twitching.

"You know," Phantom said with apparent adoration, "You are gorgeous when you're angry." He leaned towards her, pressing his lips together.

"Oh-NO!" Rose exploded, whipping out her thermos. There was a flash of white light, and she was floating by herself. "I can't believe I just sucked him into the Fenton Thermos," she stated, sounding relived and embarrassed at the same time. She shook her head, "Got 'ta stop Ember."

* * *

**I could go off on all the stuff that happened to prevent me from posting, but I don't want to bore you with the details of my life. I have not given up on this story, nor will I. I may not be able to post as often as I would like, because my classes are conspiring against good grades and any form of social life.**

**Sorry about the wait, I hope you liked this chapter. If you did, please leave a comment. I would love to hear from you.**

**~Lexo-Mancer**


End file.
